Devices, systems and methods to collect bodily fluids are necessary devices for the growing field of personalized medicine. As point-of-care devices continue to improve, an often overlooked area lies within the collection of samples from untrained users. Currently, biological samples are most commonly obtained via either simple-to-use methods or devices, as with generic lancing devices, or trained personnel, as with phlebotomy venipunctures. In order to transfer the bodily fluid to a container, receptacle, or an analysis device, multiple steps are required that are time consuming, error prone and/or cumbersome.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved microfluidic devices for fluid handling and transfer, and related systems and methods.